


The Family Man

by DBSommer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSommer/pseuds/DBSommer
Summary: AU. A brief look at a path Naruto's path might have taken. Written back in '08.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Family Man

The Family Man

Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters.

Email address is at sommert

All my other works are at , except for the lemons, which are on mediaminer

And onward.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom, Old Man, I'm home!" Kyosuke Uzumaki called out as he entered his house, tossing his school bag next to the door. He had barely removed his sandals when he caught some voices coming from the kitchen and immediately headed to it.

As Kyosuke entered, he saw his mother at the stove while his father was at the table with a couple of visitors: Sasuke Uchiha, a frequent guest who cast a pall of morbid gloom over all (though Kyosuke's younger sister insisted it was cool and made gooey eyes at him whenever he came by), and across from him….

"Sakura-chan!" Kyosuke cried out, hearts practically in his eyes as he leapt like an arrow to the pink-haired woman, aiming right for center mass—

-And getting struck out of mid-air by his father's fist as it slammed into him from above and drove him down flat on the floor.

Naruto loomed over his oldest child. "Disrespectful punk, I thought I told you to show Sakura-chan proper respect. And it's Miss Haruno, to you."

Sakura's fist met the top of Naruto's head. "Quit treating your son so badly, and I told him he could call me that."

Kyosuke got back to his feet as he and his father rubbed their heads in an identical manner.

Kyosuke said, "Yeah, Old Man. I was just saying hi, like I always do."

"You were aiming for her chest." The two glared at one another.

"Like father, like son," Sasuke said in a sage manner.

"Oh, yeah. Heya, Sasuke." Kyosuke grinned and waved at the man.

"That's Mr. Uchiha to you!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto gave him a dismissive wave. "Don't be so uptight, Sasuke. We're pretty casual around here."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Hinata said in a delighted manner.

As if that was a cue everyone returned to their seats and sat around the table, Kyosuke making sure to get a plant himself next to Sakura, nearly genuflecting in her presence.

"So how did school go today?" Naruto asked.

Kyosuke's mood improved even more, though he looked right at Sakura as he answered. "It was the greatest. The Hokage came by. He's, like, the most powerful and coolest guy in the world. When I grow up, I'm going to be just like him."

Naruto gave a depreciating laugh. "Ha! He's nothing."

Kyosuke stared at his father, managing to combine being insulted, appaled, and angered all in one glare. "The Sixth is the greatest Hokage ever to rule Konoha! Everyone says so."

Naruto was unmoved. "I'll have you know I was nearly Hokage once myself."

Kyosuke went rigid as his mind seized up. Once it prosessed the information, he laughed so hard he nearly doubled over in his chair, which was quite the feat. "That's the stupidest thing you've ever said, old man. It's up there with that whole, 'I got a fox demon stuffed my ass' crap you used to pull."

"I did have a nine-tailed kyuubi sealed inside me until that shrine maiden exorcised it!" Naruto insisted.

"With her magical pry bar and a bunch of laxatives," Kyosuke said in a tired voice.

"They were not laxatives! They were magic pills with really, really bad side effects! You're right about the pry bar, though. You wouldn't think a thousand year old religion would be so contemporary in how they go about their exorcisms," Naruto said. "And me practically being the Hokage is true. I'll have you know that when I was your age I was the best ninja in the village."

"No, that was me," Sasuke said icily.

"You were the worst," Sakura reminded him. "That was how we all ended up on the same team."

Naruto scowled at being undermined. "All right. Shortly after that I became the greatest ninja in the village."

"You never beat me," Sasuke reminded him.

"Guys who covet power so much they commit unspeakable acts with snakes don't count," Naruto said primly. "And I did save your life."

"No you didn't!"

"Really? Who was it that rescued you from Kabuto/Orochimaru when he grabbed you and held you captive?" Naruto smiled smugly.

"He choked to death on a chicken bone!" Sasuke snapped.

"Because I surprised him while he was eating dinner," Naruto smiled even more smugly than before.

Sakura added, "Even accepting that, it's probably arguable you were the greatest."

"Well, I was almost the greatest. Old Granny Tsunade—"

Sakura smacked him in the head. "Show respect to my sensei!"

Naruto rubbed his head. "Old Granny Hokage, then."

Sakura rolled her eyes in defeat.

Naruto continued, "Admitted I was practically the best. I was well on my way to becoming Hokage by the time I was seventeen."

Kyosuke scoffed. "Why didn't you become Hokage, then?"

Naruto's face reddened and Hinata dropped the spoon she had been using to stir some food on the stove.

Nartuo suddenly became less boisterous, "Ah, yeah, about that. I was kind of on a mission and helping out your Mom's team. And well, things happened, sort of, which ah, kind of made me reevaluate the direction of my life."

"What sort of things?" Kyosuke asked. "You suddenly discovered you sucked?"

"You know, stuff," Naruto said evasively.

"He knocked up your mom with you," Sasuke said, for the first time expressing some mirth.

Kyosuke's jaw dropped.

"Stuff happened!" Naruto insisted while Hinata's blush could practically be seen radiating through her clothing. Naruto cleared his throat and composed himself. "Anyway, after we found out, I rethought my life. Having grown up an orphan, there was no way I wasn't going to be the best damn father in the world for my kid."

Kyosuke scrunched up his jaw and looked away from his father. "You don't… completely suck."

"Damn straight!" Naruto said, smacking his fist on the table. "Still got the 'Greatest Dad in the World,' cup you got for me."

"When I was six," Kyosuke said defensively.

"Anyway, you'd have thought getting married was easy. Ha! Your grandpa hated my guts and didn't consider me worthy of marrying your mom."

Hinata nodded. "Father could be a… strict… um."

"Bastard," Nartuo grumbled.

"Strict bastard," Hinata agreed. "Anyway, he made your father perform a number of feats to prove himself worthy of marrying me."

Naruto began muttering. "Fighting lions twenty feet long with impenetrable hides. Killing giant multi-headed serpents that, oh by the way, grow two heads after you cut off one. Cleaning out that damn stable in a day."

Kyosuke perked up at that one. "How is cleaning out a bunch of shit hard?"

"It's shit when it comes out of your ass. When it comes out of a thousand head of cattle, it's called manure. Even with my multiple shadow clone technique I cut it close."

"And Naruto-kun had to spend the next day washing up," Hinata added. "Thoroughly."

"And there were nine other tasks he had for me," Naruto said, sounding exhausted just from recalling them. "But I did them all."

"And then Grandpa accepted you?"

"And then I grabbed your mom and we eloped," Naruto said while Hinata had a beautific look on her face. "He was pretty pissed about it at first, but admitted it took balls to complete the tasks that he asked and then run off with his daughter without getting official permission. So he warmed up to me, like everyone does." Naruto shot his affable smile.

Kyosuke remained skeptical. "So why didn't you keep trying to become Hokage?"

"I'm busy raising seven kids!" Naruto shouted. "And it ain't my fault either that a month after Hina-chan pops one out she gets her figure right back and then." Naruto's eyes took on a distant gaze and his fingers began wiggling as though they were fondling something.

"I see someone's sensei rubbed off on him," Sakura said.

Naruto turned on her. "That's not true. I never did nothing like that perverted hermit."

"It's true," Hinata added firmly. "Naruto never does things like going into baths and peeking at women. I would know." The Byakugan had crept across her eyes.

Naruto whispered conspiratarily to Sasuke. "One thing my father-in-law warned me about was never cheating on a Hyuuga girl: you never know when they're watching. More than one member of the family met a grisly end when he went to sleep at night thinking he had pulled one over the wifey's eyes."

To Kyosuke, he said, "Anyhow, that's why I would have been Hokage if it wasn't for my-."

"—inability to keep it in your pants," Sakura said.

"—my great love of family," Naruto corrected.

Kyosuke rolled his eyes. "Sorry, Old Man. You may have been the shit in your day, but the Sixth is not just all wise, but totally kick ass as well. And I'm going to be like him some day," he stated proudly.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto shot to his feet, mortally offended that his offspring was misguided enough to think there was someone that could be a better role model than him. "I'll show you. I'll take on the Sixth right now and prove I'm better than him." And with that he ran out of the room at top speed.

"Be back before dinner," Hinata called out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto threw open the doors to the Sixth's chambers. The village leader was sitting at his desk, studiously poring over large stacks of papers while his advisors, Konohamaru and Moegi, stood at either side.

Naruto shouted, "Udon, you snot-nosed punk! I'm challenging you to a fight."

Udon looked up from his papers. "Naruto, good to see you. How is the family? We expect big things from Kyosuke. He's nearly at the top of his class."

Naruto beamed. "Of course, he's my boy. I've taught him everything he knows, but not everything I know."

"Like a good ninja," Udon said jovially.

"Yeah." Naruto said proudly, then suddenly realized he had nearly forgotten both his mood and the original purpose of his visit. He cleared his throat an went back to his 'intense' stare. "Anyway, as I was saying, you snot-nosed punk, I'm challenging you to a fight."

"The Sixth is not a punk," Moegi said.

"And he has cleared up his runny nose problem," Konohamaru pointed out.

"Oh yeah? He'll always be a snot-nosed punk to me until he shows me otherwise, and that means answering a one-on-one challenge."

Konohamaru said, "Boss, you can't just barge in and challenge the Sixth to a fight—"

"I'll be glad to," Udon said, standing up.

"You have paperwork to do!" Moegi protested.

Naruto rolled up his sleeve. "Don't worry, this won't take long."

"I hope it does," The Sixth said, "I'm getting writer's cramp from signing all this stuff."

"Let's do it!" Naruto fired off a duplicate and began creating a ransengan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does anyone hear whistling?" Sakura asked.

"Incoming," Sasuke said calmly.

Naruto slammed into the earth right outside his home, his body rolling as it hit. He went through the open front door of his home, stopping inside the doorway.

"Oh, how nice. The Hokage dropped him off right at his home," Hinata said. "Dinner's ready."

Kyosuke looked at the heap in the entryway. He nudged it with his food. "You still alive, Old Man?"

Nartuo quivered on the ground, murmuring, "Hit me with two one-handed ransengans. Didn't even need to make a duplicate of himself. Just twiddled his fingers and made them like that." Naruto slowly rose to his feet.

Kyosuke looked at him. "Satisfied you aren't up to being Hokage?"

"It's… like… hell," Naruto mumbled.

"What, his techniques?"

"No, the paperwork. Mountains and mountains of it. It would drive me insane within a week." Naruto sat up, Hinata giving him a bowl of ramen and putting the chopsticks in his hands. After slurping down about half the bowl, he relaxed. "Ah, this is the life. Good friends. A great wife. A lot of anklebiters running around. And best of all, not having to read a thing. I guess deep in my heart, I'm content to just be a family man."

He took another slurp, then added, "Right after I learn that technique."

Naruto shot to his feet, handing his wife the empty bowl. He immediately ran toward the Hokage's building, shouting, "Udon, you snot-nosed punk, I want a rematch. And I dare you to use that move again! I can beat it for sure!"

"Stupid old man," Kyosuke grumbled while the others just smiled knowingly in Naruto's direction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

[End fic]


End file.
